


Archer of Shinjuku (James Moriarty) Date & Smut Drabbles

by dangodicks



Series: Horny on Main: FGO Edition [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breasts, Cock Worship, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Overstimulation, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex Toys, Vibrators, fluff at the start and fluff near the end so basically its like a sandwich with looooaads of MEAT in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangodicks/pseuds/dangodicks
Summary: ok so basically? i'm hornythere's no damn fate moriarty fanfiction so guess i've gotta poop out my ownit starts off tame but then gets down and dirty babey!!!!





	Archer of Shinjuku (James Moriarty) Date & Smut Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> all the kinks in this are kinda like... different routes you can go through but if you're not interested in any just jump straight to after-care i suppose. there's specific bullet-points in bold that include kinks that maybe not everybody is interested in, so i've marked where they are so you don't have to read it if you'd rather not!  
also please _please_ know this isn't written to be super amazing i'm just horny for moriarty and his stupid self so don't mind me,,

• **On a date** – Moriarty would gently clutch your hand as you walked together, the feeling of his gloves always felt special when pressed against your bare palm. When there wasn’t anyone looking, he would tug you graciously towards him, bringing the hand in which he tugged to his lips, planting a soft kiss upon your knuckles – his eyes burning into yours with such a chaotic sheen that it made you shiver under his intimacy.  
• **In a restaurant** – he’d gently footsy you under the table, the tip of his shoe gently rubbing against your shin as he cradled his chin in his hand before you. It was informal body-language for the setting, but his eyes flicked down at the menu before you could tell him that. Scanning with such stream-line precision, you watched his trained eyes read the drinks in front of him, turning the pages ever so elegantly with his slender fingers. Something about this whole endeavour had you aching for his gaze to only be trained on you. When the waiter had arrived yet again to take orders for your drinks, you hesitated – you’d been so fixated on Moriarty that you hadn’t even checked the menu yourself.  
• **Walking in the dim street lights** – you both wore long, winter coats accompanied by thick scarves. Hand in hand, breathing made clouds of warm air in front of you like two happy steam trains. He notices you breathing out on purpose to create wispy puffs of breath and smiles, his hand unlatching from yours to curl around your waist to pull you closer to him. The air was cold and stung chapped lips if left stationary for so long. His soft and lazy gaze triggered a strange heat in your core, he cupped your chin, lips ghosting one another’s, he says, “My, your lips have become quite dry after your cute little show, allow me,” enveloping your lips with his own, his moustache tickling your cheek and nose in the warmest kind of exchange.  
• **Back at the hotel** – you were both all over each other. Moriarty’s hand had already found its way past your shirt, fondling your breast as his lips were attacking yours. Your lipstick had smeared onto his moustache, his cheek, his neck – in which when you had nipped and sucked on his tender skin. He groaned upon the sudden rough sensation, pressing your form into the mattress as he claimed your mouth and tongue over and over again. Pulling back for breath, your lips glistening in his saliva, the light filling in from the city hustle through the blinds, you fumbled with each other’s clothes – or, what remained of your clothes. Once undressed, Moriarty had straddled you, he took a moment to catch his breath and to completely take in your body before him. “Your figure, your form… Master, you are simply breath-taking, your skin is divine.” He coos before leaning into you, nuzzling into your breast before taking a nipple past his lips, suckling and scraping his teeth against the tenderness. Your hands desperately threaded into his hair, thin and greying, but still managing to feel silky to the touch. “Mmm… M-Mori, Moriarty—” You whine at him, his skilled lips and trained fingers teasing your nipples until you began to squirm under him.  
• **Having sex** – his glasses and gloves were neatly folded and placed on the side-table. His form was not of the overly built kind, showing some muscle but a soft stomach. His arms had evidently maintained some of their muscle, which you could see as he expressed no complaints in holding back your thighs as he pressed his cock into you. At first, he winced, the sensation of tight and wet causing him to halt all of a sudden, his silver bangs that were so neatly wisped into a slick-back style now falling into his face. The sudden pleasure shocked him, but you urged him to move, and so he complied with a gentle nod. He rocked his hips, only allowing half of himself to be sheathed within you for now – it felt incredible, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as pressure was pumped into you, your slick walls throbbing around his cock as he rocked at such a delicious angle.  
• **Asphyxiation kink (Don’t read if you don’t enjoy)** – You watched the sweat build up on his forehead as he began to pick up the pace, “Ah- M-Mori?” You called out to him, the grinding shaking your voice. “Hah… Yes, my dear?” He panted, slowing to a gentle thrust to keep the literal juices flowing. “P-Please,” You slid your hands under his bruising grips on your thighs to support yourself and tilted your head back to present your throat. Moriarty watched in lust, “Please, may I have _it_…” Your voice was irresistible to the older man, he smirked down at you, it was a fantastic look to plead towards. “You are wanting to be punished, Master?” To which you nodded frantically, you needed this so badly. “Do you wish for my gloves? Or would you prefer my bare hands, Master?” This question made you throb around his dick, he cocked an eyebrow – he definitely felt that. “Hoo? You liked that, didn’t you Master?” He grinned, his eyes narrowing as he reached for his gloves over your trembling form. “You want my gloves around your beautiful neck, do you not?” All you could do was whine as he pulled his gloves onto his slender fingers, wriggling them once they were on. His eyes were led back to you, “Now, let us begin, Master.” He leaned forwards, his right hand’s fingers and thumb fitting around your neck. There it was, he was about to press, squeeze and dominate you entirely. As his hand began to tighten around your throat, his hips rocked once more, that feeling of helplessness under the actions of Professor Moriarty was intoxicating and forced your eyes to roll back, your wet lips parted as you panted with what air you could muster as he played God with your oxygen allowance.  
• **Sex toys & Over-stimulation kink (Don’t read if you don’t enjoy)** – With a grin, Moriarty had pulled himself out from you, to which you had whined in protest. “Moorrii,” You pouted and wriggled your legs restlessly as you saw him slither off the side of the bed to his messenger bag, to which he pulled out an egg-shaped device. You titled your head in confusion, propping yourself up on your elbows to see him better. “Master, I have brought something which I think will enhance our sex tremendously.” He says with a suspicious glint in his eye. You’re used to his usual silliness and inventions, but this was something completely new. “Please, spread yourself for me.” He says before sitting himself by your buttocks, you slowly spread your legs and raise your knees, partially on your toes. “So obedient, Master.” He growls, presenting the egg-like toy to you. It was evidently made of some kind of plastic, or rubber, attached to a long wire to which had a tiny remote. Without another word, he pressed the toy against your clit, which was fairly uncomfortable at first, but Moriarty raised his hand with the remote in, and rolled his thumb over the dial. Buzzing and vibrating, you yelped as the toy began to purr against your clit, drawn-out whining erupting from you as the stimulation was instantaneous. “Hohoh, what a beautiful response…” His voice is lost between the sounds of buzzing and your frantic panting, the pleasure was extremely intense, your back arched but doing so made the vibrations stronger. Every exhale was a noise of plea, drawing out your mewling as he fumbled with the egg’s position against your clit. His swift fingers began to experimentally rub the vibrations into your clit which made you jolt forwards with a cry, your eyes budding with tears, leaking from your neglected hole as he continued to stimulate you so cruelly. “Master, master… [Y/N].”  
• **Blowjobs (Don’t read if you don’t enjoy)** – You had bravely swapped places with Moriarty, much to his squabbling you managed to land yourself on top of him. “Hah, Mori,” You steal a kiss from him before prowling down his body like a cougar. “I win, no?” He huffs at you. “Only because you, my dear, are irresistibly beautiful—” You snicker at him. “Is that a weakness showing through, Professor?” You press messy kisses as you descend his chest, dragging your tongue past his abdomen. He attempts to protest but is cut off by his own sudden hitch of breath, your moist kisses had trailed their way dangerously close to his penis. “M-Master, I,” He was interrupted again, you ignored him as you cupped his balls gently, fondling them in your grasp. You wanted to engrave yourself into his subconscious, to make him think about you all the time until you were to see each other again. To make him crave you so badly. You use your free hand to grip the base of Moriarty’s cock, pumping experimentally, his foreskin rolling over his head in response. “For a Professor of your age, your dick is impressive.” You look up to him after examining his penis, taken aback by the blush prickling on his pale cheeks. “Ah… Why, thank you, Master.” He says with not as much confidence in his voice, evidently quite embarrassed. “Mm, but I will be the one thanking you tonight.” You mouth at the shaft of his dick, letting your lips drag across it, the muskiness of his sex filling your nose and intruding onto your tongue. You loved it. You lather his shaft with saliva, leading up to the head. You spare a moment to check on Moriarty, who is silently laid back with a hand on his mouth, the other gripping a handful of bedding. His eyes glazed with stimulation, watching you prepare him. The view makes you feel a bit sorry for him, such a renown criminal spread wide with his cock hard and wet, better yet, hard and wet in your mouth. You begin to slowly take him past your lips, your tongue invading his pink head’s slit to reap your current rewards. The fingers wrapped over his cock pump gently as you work on his head, tongue flicking left to right, up then down, trying to elicit those sweet sounds you longed to hear. The combination of fondling his testicles, suckling at his head and jacking at his shaft sent a shudder up Moriarty’s spine, groaning into his hand he began to twitch – and soon pant desperately, cursing under his breath.  
• **After-care & Finish** – You and Moriarty share ice cold water after your endless endeavours, he offers it to you first, watching you gulp thrice and exhale happily. He steals a kiss from your cold lips, puncturing yours with his warm ones. He accepts the water himself and exhales. After putting the water safely aside, he cranes his neck, kissing you once more, his hand holding the back of your neck as he uses the other to entwine your hands together. Bliss, you thought, this man was capable of love. More than capable, he was starved of love. And fortunately for him, you had a lot more to give.

**Author's Note:**

> * * * subarashiiiiiii, za dynamics of a titty sucker * * *  
thanks for reading whatever the hell this is!  
if you wanna talk moriarty hmu on twitter @dumplingart


End file.
